GASM
What's a GASM? GASM stands for G'olden '''A'pple 'S'eed 'M'ission. GASMs are part of project Operation: Mindfuck, therefore the whole project is called OMGASM. It is a new Discordian buzzword that means "Assistance Requested". It refers to "Activitist" projects which would be more fun or effective if more people were involved. This website is for creation, discussion, and dissemination of Golden Apple Seed Missions, or GASMs for short. Where are the OMGASM websites again? * The OMGASM Wiki -(broken?) * - Book Mark It. This page explains the whole damn project: a '''virus which is networking people on the Lunatic Fringe so they can get together to do crazy pranks and projects. * The Mission Feed - check early check often. This feed shows all the most recent OMGASM activity. The feed is automatically generated based on del.icio.us tags. If you tag something with "ButtGASM, gasm" on del.icio.us, it'll create the ButtGASM category. Then anything you post to del.icio.us or flickr with the tagg "buttgasm" will get filtered into that category and will AUTOMATICALLY show up on the feed. There are 23 robots employed in this process, and one of them has a crush on you! Reread that last paragraph, because it's the essence of OMGASM. If you learn how to use the feed, you can create new Missions and get zillions of people to come participate. Why is this necessary? Quite simply: because some pranks are exponentially better the more people are involved. But the Principia Discordia says that Discordians are supposed to stick apart! For the love of goddess, don't quote scripture at me! Is it against the RULES to work together? If you ask me, the reason this rule is in place is because your average Discordian is a rather disagreeable character. It can be really frustrating for us to work together. But if we can get past that and just participate in each other's projects, we can create some really cool stuff. Other neophilic irreligions are busy with large-scale stuff too. Look at the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, or Project Chanology. These guys know that to get anything BIG done, they've got to work together. Besides, IT'S MORE FUN TO STICK APART WHEN WE DO IT TOGETHER What makes a GASM work? So you've got an idea for a jake or prank or project, and you want help. Here are some tips to make your idea take off: * Keep it simple. If your GASM can't be explained in a paragraph or two, most people won't have the attention to follow. * Make it FUN. Participation in the Mission should be rewarding in of itself. * Make it easy for people to participate. Don't make people generate their own material or do their own research. Make it Discordianproof. * Expect to do most of the work yourself. Sad fact: It's not enough to build the funwagon, you've got to drive it too. Sometimes this will involve pushing it through mud and rain and harpies towards Funtown. Category:GASM